When doves cry
by Fiona12690
Summary: Takes place in changed future, 13 year old Chris gets into a fight with his mom and leaves. Where does he go and can his family find him before something happens?


**When doves cry**

Summary: Takes place in Changed future 13 year old Chris gets into a fight with his mom and leaves. Where does he go and can his family find him before something happens?

Chris orbed, it was all he could do in his shocked situation. His mother had hit in him, that was the first time she had ever raised her hand to her children. He just needed to be alone. He wanted to be alone. He couldn't go to the bridge because his family knew he liked it there and he exactly didn't want to go home right now. Chris' orbs landed him in the middle of downtown.

A hand print clearly shown on his face and small bruises forming in certain places on his right cheek. He could hear his family calling for him now, but he placed them on mute and made it so no one could sense him as he made his way into the back of the club and through the back door.

He looked around the night club and decided he would stay here a little bit before going home. He knew he deserved that slap, he was speaking wrong about many things and took a tone with her among other things he wouldn't say. He knew nobody would think to look in the club, because he rarely came here. This was Wyatt's thinking spot.

Chris went into his mothers office and relaxed on her couch. He just closed his eyes a hoped the world would be ok when he woke up.

What he didn't notice was someone sprinkling dust over his eyes peacefully.

" Ah dear Christopher, all will be good soon till then sleep, only awake when family comes."

**Manor two days later **

" Piper, I'm sure Chris is fine." Phoebe reassured her sister as she looked at her family around the living room. Wyatt was worried to death and looked every minute he could, Chris still hadn't turned them off mute and took down the glamour sheild. Leo had been looking everywhere he could think of even other countries. He couldn't find his baby and that scared him.

" What if a demon or something attacked him? I drove him away from us and now he's probably hurt somewhere..." Piper cried as Paige threw an arm over her big sister . " It was just a test and then it turned into an all out war of screaming about things he might have gotten into." The three sisters hugged each other tighter and Wyatt stood up.

" I'm going to search some more." Wyatt mumbled to them and went to his thinking spot. He needed to find his brother and maybe some music would calm him enough to be able to search. He went over to the lounge and turned the music on and the club came to life. He turned on a station and listened for a few seconds when it switched to another station. Wyatt changed it back and it was fine for a few minutes and this time it switched off. Thats when Wyatt could sense it, he looked up and saw Chris.

Wyatt was shocked his brother was standing on the stage and he ran up and gasped he could see through his brother. He got a tear in his eye...

" Chris?" Chris looked at his older brother and smiled.

" You came!! You came to see me perform" Chris spoke as Wyatt was sad and looked confused.

" What? Chris why can I see through you? Your not... are you?"

" What dead? No, I'm not. I just can't get back into my body. So are you going to listen to me perform or what?" Chris was smiling at his brother who was looking around the club.

" Where's your body?" Wyatt asked fearfully, " Why can't you get back into it?"

But this time Chris didn't answer him, he just started singing.

_**How can u just leave me standing  
alone in a world that's so cold?  
Maybe I'm just 2 demanding.  
Maybe I'm just like my father: 2 bold.   
Maybe you're just like my mother.  
She's never satisfied.  
Why do we scream at each other?  
This is what it sounds like when doves cry.  
Yes, they cry, oh they cry. **_

Wyatt watched and listened to his brother sing acapella till Chris used his powers towards some instruments. The beat built up and thats when Wyatt noticed something different about his brother.

Something or someone was behind him smiling and sprinkling some kind of dust on him. Wyatt looked in his brothers eyes which were turning darker by the moment and more hollowed. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good. The demon was translucent just as Chris looked on the stage.

_**How can u just leave me standing  
alone in a world that's so cold?  
Maybe I'm just 2 demanding.  
Maybe I'm just like my father: 2 bold.   
Maybe you're just like my mother.  
She's never satisfied.  
Why do we scream at each other?  
This is what it sounds like when doves cry.  
This is what it sounds like  
This is what it sounds like  
This is what it sounds like  
Oh ah, oh ah **_

Wyatt moved quickly he knew his brothers body had to be around the club somewhere but where? He had to stop that thing from putting that stuff on his brother. It was taking the life from him and Wyatt guessed her had till the end of the song to find him and vanquish the demon. He could hear his brother singing the song around him as he searched.

_**Dream, if u can, a courtyard, an ocean of vi'lets in bloom.  
Animals strike curious poses.  
They feel the heat, the heat between me and u.   
Maybe you're just like my mother.  
She's never satisfied.   
She's never satisfied.  
Why do we scream at each other?  
This is what it sounds like when doves cry.  
Doves cry **_

_**You know that they cry  
You know that they cry  
You know that they cry   
You know that they cry  
You know that they cry**_

Wyatt ran around everywhere the only places he hadn't checked were his mom's office and the bathroom stalls. Wyatt chose the bathroom stalls hoping not to be wrong was he heard the song coming close to an ending. He ran into the bathrooms and opened every stall and didn't find him in the boys or girls. Wyatt's eyes widened, he had chosen wrong. He had to get to the other side of the club quickly. He orbed as he heard the song hitting the final verse and quickly burst in the office.

_**  
How can u just leave me standing  
( You know that they cry )  
alone in a world that's so cold?  
( You know that they cry )  
Maybe I'm just 2 demanding.  
( You know that they cry )  
Maybe I'm just like my father: 2 bold.  
( You know that they cry )  
Maybe you're just like my mother.  
( You know that they cry )  
She's never satisfied.  
( You know that they cry )  
Why do we scream at each other?  
( You know that they cry )  
This is what it sounds like when doves cry.**_

Wyatt saw the figure and blew him up with a flick of his wrist happy he inherited his mothers power for blowing up things. Wyatt went over to Chris and wiped his brothers eyes of the dust. He shook his baby brother praying he wasn't too late. He shook Chris with tears running down his face and even tried healing him. When he was about to give up Chris took a much needed breath into his body.

Wyatt looked up at his brother and how he struggled to take in a breath, he quickly sat him up and held him.

" Hey Chrissy, it's ok now come on breathe with me... in..out..come on bro ..in and out." They repeated it till Wyatt was positive Chris was ok.

" What happened Wy? Why are you crying? Is everyone ok?" Wyatt watched his brother in amazement, here his little brother who basically just died and he was worried about everyone else.

" No everything is ok now. Lets go home we've been looking for you for three days now. You've had everyone worried, just promise me you'll never leave again." Wyatt stated in a serious tone. Chris nodded as Wyatt orbed them home.

" Mom... come here." Wyatt yelled into the house and she came running thinking something was wrong with her oldest. She saw Chris behind Wyatt and stared at him, tearing pouring out of her eyes.

Chris looked up and smiled, " Mommy..." That was Pipers cue and she ran over to Chris and hugged him hard. She motioned for her oldest to come to her and she kissed them both.

" I'm sorry baby, I nev..." Chris cut his mother off by just hugging her harder.

Note: Ok how did you like this one? The song is from Romeo and Juliet, When doves cry. I love the song. Well tell me if the story was up to your likeing. Laters

-Fiona12690


End file.
